


May I Have This Dance?

by artyclues55, RefugeeofTumblr



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artyclues55/pseuds/artyclues55, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: Whenever she's able to make the journey above ground, there's always a special someone waiting for her. Some things are too special to go to waste.
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II/Holly Short
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Elf on the Shelf 2020: A Spark Of Decency Server Celebration





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rarepair_Debonair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarepair_Debonair/gifts).



> Slight angst with a happy ending. Hartemis centric. Posted here as well as on Dreamwidth (all the same handle) as a gift for Rarpair_Debonair on the Spark of Decency Discord server.

They meet by the old oak tree, where acorns hide beneath the snow and the ground is clearer, sheltered by trunks and great, skeletal branches.  
  
"Hello, Holly," Artemis chuckles, eyeing the shimmering patch of air that hovers around eye level, almost-but-not-quite hidden among the shadows. "Running hot now, I take it?"  
  
She speckles into view. A playful leer tugs at her lips, but beneath that bravado is relief: it's been a while since they last saw each other face-to-face. "Enough to show you what it's like to be a pile of pig droppings, if you keep asking me about how hot I am." Shaking her head, Holly floats over to give him a hug. "Can it, Romeo."  
  
Even through his heavy overcoat, warmth sparks in Artemis' chest. He ignores it for now, just as he ignores the urge to make a joke about how Holly just implicitly called herself Juliet.  
  
Now there's something he doesn't hear every day.  
  
"Are you going to go enjoy the celebrations, then, little Captain?"  
  
Holly hums, hands still resting on his shoulders as she glances at the full moon hanging above their heads. There are still some seven hours or so left before dawn; more than enough time to join one of the myriad parties being held in honor of the season. She's been thinking that she might break out her best dancing shoes and cut loose for a while, though now that she knows that Artemis has gone to all the trouble of saying hello, it seems a shame to leave so soon.  
  
"Fancied a dance at the clubs tonight, actually," she admits, heart fluttering at the interest sparked in her human friend's eyes.  
  
And when he holds out one hand, posture shifting to emulate something much more formal.  
  
"If that's the case, then may I have this one? I promise to behave myself." An almost self-deprecating tone enters his voice as he adds, "Your virtue is safe with me."  
  
_As if_ , the rational part of Holly's brain snorts, not fooled by his sharp vampire grin and the long-denied feeling behind it. Artemis is a man who's in possession of more control than most. Still, when emotions this strong and requited are held apart only by unfortunate circumstances, it can be all too easy to give in. Will he lose the battle with temptation? Just as importantly, will she?  
  
"Sure," whispers her traitorous mouth.  
  
_Of course I'm the first to crack._ She always has been weak when it comes to him, hasn't she?  
  
His arm wraps around her waist like a deep thaw after the bitter depths of winter, tender and gentler than she's known him to be. Holly looks into his eyes, vibrant ice blue where the moonlight touches them, and thinks she sees an even greater truth shining back at her. Because there will be no sets of footprints here apart from his own, her wings still holding her as they circle through the snow, but a change comes to both of them anyway.  
  
She leans in, lips almost close enough to meet.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Arty."  
  


**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Art, of course, by the lovely artyclues55! We figured we'd double up this gift exchange, and I think it's turned out awesome. Happy Christmas!


End file.
